Jedi Master Percy Jackson Dark Side
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: Percy has fallen to the dark side and is now on a mission to destroy the republic and the jedi as well as take over the galaxy can anakin stop him or will the sith rule once again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I stood at the altar with the crystal in my hands, people telling me to smash it, to not smash it and I could feel the Dark side getting to me, as Gungi and Tom were shouting at me I made my decision, I lay down the Crystal and pulled out my lightsaber, "NO DON'T DO IT" Tom shouted

"yes do it master" Gungi said

I raised my lightsaber, I saw Janus in the corner of the room he was holding a key and throwing it from hand to hand, "it's your choice" he said before disappearing

I then turned on Gungi striking him dead, "YES BROTHER" Tom shouted in joy

I picked up the crystal when Tom stepped in my way, "out my way" I said

"give me the crystal my apprentice" he said

When he said that I picked him off the ground choking him, "I am not your apprentice I am your master" I said dropping him on his knees

"yes master" he said getting up, "what is your plan for our sith empire?"

"we need to get to Kamino" I said taking out my communicator and started to take credits from the Jedi account to my own personal account and started to leave, when I got to the entrance I saw that Anakin had captured Sidious.

"Percy have you destroyed it?" he asked but then he saw Tom and Annabeth come out with me and he activated his lightsaber, "oh I see"

"out of my way Skywalker" I said activating my lightsaber with Annabeth and Tom

"I have to warn the council" he said running back to the ship with the clones

"good work now untie me" Sidious said

"no" I said

"what do you mean I am the grand SITH MASTER" he shouted

"no you are a failed sith and you would have destroyed the order" I said

"I WOULD HAVE SAVED THE ORDER AND BROUGHT IT TO GREATNESS" he shouted

"no you would have brought it to shame" I said slashing him across the face and kicked him of the side of the temple steps watching him fall on to the ground, "now let's go"

I teleported to a random space port and bought a ship so I could fly to Kamino, when we got there I told Tom and Annabeth to stay in the ship while I go and talk to the prime minister of Kamino, "what do you want Jedi master?" he asked

"I need a fleet of ships right now sir" I said

"well we were about to send out this fleet so you could take command of it" he said

"thank you these ships are needed urgently" I said going towards the flagship

"follow the republic fleet that is about to leave" I told tom through the communicator

"yes master but what are we doing?" he asked

"if you needed to know I would tell you" I said

I ordered the fleet to go in to hyperspace, we came out of hyperspace not far from the fleet surrounding Coruscant, "do we merge with the fleet general" the captain asked

"no I have gotten news that a separatist computer virus has taken over the fleet and we need to destroy them" I said

"I should check with the fleet" the captain said

"no if you do then the computer virus will take over this ship" I said

"then I should contact ground control" he said

"they have blocked our communications" I said shutting off our communications to the surface

"ok then we will have to take your word" the captain said turning to the communication's specialist, "tell the whole fleet to fire upon the orbiting fleet"

"yes sir" he said not sure

Captain of the star splitter's (flagship of the orbiting fleet) POV

I was sitting on the bridge of the star splitter when my navigator told me that another republic fleet was exiting hyperspace, "I was not informed of any fleet merging" I said, "try communicating with them"

"they are not replying" the communicator said

"try ground control" I said

Just the one of the ships in my fleet blew up In front of me, "sir the fleet has opened fired on us what do we do?" the communicator said

"return fire" I said

"sir our engines are gone" one of the bridge operators said, "sir the reactor has been taken out we are on emergency power"

"sir we have lost most of our fleet and we are falling out of orbit" another said

Padme's POV

I was in my apartment with Luke and Leia when my communicator went off, it was Anakin, "what do you want honey?" I asked

"Percy has turned and I think he is heading for Coruscant" he said

"have you informed the council" I said not believing Percy had turned when I heard screams outside and looked to see a ship from the orbiting fleet falling out of orbit then the holonet came on, "the orbiting fleet is being attacked and the senate has called an emergency meeting" the anchor said

Not wanting to leave Luke and Leia I took them to my speeder but then Percy and two others appeared in front of me, "give me the babies Padme" he said

"NO" I said holding them closer to me

"don't make me force you" he said as the two people advanced on me

"no you can't have them" I said trying to run but they caught me and overpowered me taking Luke and Leia then teleported somewhere after they were gone I broke down crying until 3PO found me and brought me inside

Anakin's POV

After I called Padme I rushed to a ship and flew to Coruscant when I got there I ran to Padme's Apartment to find her crying her eyes out, "what happened Padme and where are the babies?" I asked

"he took them" she said through he breaths

"who took them?" I asked

"Percy" she said going back to crying

"I need to talk to the council" I said getting up, "3PO you and R2 look after Padme"

I ran to the Jedi temple and called an emergency meeting of the council, "called us here why have you?" Yoda asked

"I know who was behind the attack on the orbiting fleet" I said

"who was it?" Windu asked

"it was master Percy Jackson" I said

"then what you say is true and Percy has truly turned" Windu said

"it is a surprise to all of us, he was one of my most promising Padawans" Plo Koon said

"what did he want?" Ki Adi Mundi asked, "he achieved nothing besides destroying his whole fleet and killing himself"

"he wanted Padme's babies" I said

"but he has no fleet or army we destroyed them all" Plo Koon said

"they were only a distraction" I told them

"but why would he sacrifice his whole fleet for two children?" Windu asked

"They are powerful and that fleet was meant for the republic so he couldn't use them to attack the republic" I said

"right Skywalker is" Yoda said, "master Jackson had transferred billions of credits from the Jedi expenses account to an unknown account not too long ago"

"Then we must expect an attack" Windu said

"we cannot fight a war on two fronts it would destroy the republic" Ki Adi Mundi said

"then we need to end this war and get ready for another" Windu said

"put it to the senate I will, finding the new head of the separatist top priority it is" Yoda said

"and we must warn them of this threat" Windu said

"council dismissed" yoda said getting up to warn the council

Percy's POV

"Percy what was the point of taking these babies?" tom asked

"call me Darth siphon" I said, "and we will train these babies in the ways of the sith and raise them to hate the Jedi"

"where are we going?" Annabeth asked hanging off my neck

"Kamino then Korriban" I said

When we go to Kamino I ordered a few million units of clones and asked for them to be kept secret they told me it would take 10 years so I went to Korriban, "home world of the sith" I said as we landed, "there is no society but we can live"

10 years later

We had built ourselves a place to live, gathered a following of sith and we trained the twins in the ways of the force as soon as they were able to walk now Luke was a spitting image of his father and Leia of her mother, we had told them that their parents were friends of ours and they had rebelled against the Jedi tyranny but the Jedi killed them and they were given to us so they could be taught in the ways of the sith and they could help us restore sith rule to the galaxy.

Anakin's POV

Me and Obi wan have been searching for 10 years but have not found any trace of the twins anywhere, "I don't think we will find them" obi wan said

"no we will" I said

"it has been 10 years" he said

"but the order needs them" I said

"they may be powerful but the order can overpower them" he said

"1 more year" I said, "and then we give up"

"ok" he said and we took off from the planet we were on

End of chapter 1

You have picked the sith, you are powerful and you know that you must take what you want if you are to get it you are the true masters of the force and we should rule the galaxy not those pathetic Jedi once enough of us are together we shall destroy them all

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

10 more years later

Luke and Leia were becoming more powerful by the day and so was my clone army and my sith following, "master when will we destroy the Jedi and avenge my parents" Luke asked

"soon my apprentice and then you will become a sith master and get an apprentice of your own" I said

"but when master I can't wait to see those Jedi's faces as I kill them" he said

"neither can but we must be patient for now" I said, "go and train with your sister while I go and inspect the troops"

"yes master" he said leaving

Luke's POV

I was duelling with Leia and she was going to win so I lifted her with the force and slammed her in to the ground then I held my lightsaber at her throat, " I win" I said

"how come you always beat me?" she asked

"I'm older and I'm just better" I said helping her up

"by just a few minutes" she said

"anyway master siphon himself told me that we would be destroying the Jedi soon" I told her

"and we can finally avenge our parents" she said

"yes sister and we will" I said

Anakin's POV

I have been searching for Luke and Leia for 20 years only going back to Coruscant to see Padme and talk with the council; I was walking to Padme's apartment, she came out running out, "have you found them ?" she asked

"no" I told her disappointed

"it's ok they could be anywhere In the galaxy" she said

"I know its just that I hate to think that they are out there being taught to hate the Jedi and that I missed their childhood" I said

"I know I hate it to" she said hugging me

"they probably think we're dead" I said as the holonet activated and the anchor popped up

"it has been confirmed by the senate and the Jedi council that some of the outer most worlds have been annexed in to a new sith empire and there is a threat of other worlds even the core worlds being attacked by this new sith empire" he said

"it is Percy isn't it" Padme said

"I know I must talk to the council" I said getting on my speeder and rode to the temple

I ran in to the council chamber to see all the other masters, "nice of you to join us it was Master Skywalker" yoda said

"sorry I am late but I wish to fight on the front lines in this war" I said sitting in my seat

"the Jedi are contemplating not getting involved in this war" Mace Windu said

"but we must the sith have returned to destroy us" I said

"they have not harmed a Jedi yet" Windu said

"but they will start to kill Jedi soon we must act now" I said trying to convince the council

"the Jedi are here to keep peace not fight wars that are not ours" Windu said

"but Percy is the head of this if I can get to him then I could turn him back, he also has the two children" I said

"I think Anakin right we need to get involved now to stop deaths among the order getting to high" Plo Koon said

"we should not get involved in a war where none of our own have been harmed" Windu said

"still we cannot sit by while the sith destroy the republic and build a new empire" I said

"right Master Skywalker is we must stop the sith before they destroy us and the republic" Yoda said

"then I will inform supreme chancellor Organa of our decision to involve the Jedi in this new sith war" Windu said

Percy's POV

I stood with Tom, Annabeth, Leis and Luke, "Luke you will be with me while Leia flies with Cyclone and Sionus will fly alone" I said getting on my flagship, the HSMSS* star sinker, and Annabeth got on her flagship, the HSMSS Empresses fist, and Tom on to his flagship, the HSMSS Raven, we then proceeded to fly in to space and go off to different destinations so we could destroy the republic.

5 years later

Anakin's POV

I stood on the bridge of my ship my fleet against the fleet of Darth Cyclone when my bridge communications officer called me, "sir the flagship of the sith fleet are hailing us" he said

"put it on the big screen" I said and a life size hologram of Darth Cyclone came up in front of me

"Master Skywalker" he said

"Darth Cyclone" I replied

"I suggest you retreat now I know my brother will be furious if I get to kill you" he said

"I will not retreat from scum like you" I said

"my fleet will not cut off your escape but I will not spare you if you stay" he said

"general I suggest you take the offer our fleet is all but destroyed" the captain said

"fine tell what's left of the fleet to retreat" I said

Tom's POV

I stood on the bridge of the Raven and looked as Skywalker's fleet retreated in to the core worlds, I turned to my bridge communications officer, "tell my brother, Darth Siphon, that the invasion of the core worlds has begun and the republic will soon fall"

Anakin's POV

I sat with the council in their chambers, "this war is being lost" Windu said

"what do we do?" Plo Koon said

"we shall send the Padawans and younglings with some masters to the far reaches of the galaxy and if I comes to it the remaining Jedi will defend the temple" Windu said

"Master Skywalker will you go with the younglings" Plo Koon asked

"no I will be commanding all the republic fleets, defending Coruscant from the sky" I said

"then me master Ki Adi Mundi and Master Yoda shall take the younglings and some other master to make sure the order survives" Plo Koon said getting up with Yoda and Ki Adi, "good luck"

"we will be tracking you but if the temple is over run then we will cut off communications" Windu said, "this could be the last time we see each other good bye old friends and may the force be with you"

"and may the force be with you" Yoda said leaving with Plo Koon and Ki Adi Mundi

Percy's POV

I stood on the bridge of the Star sinker and I turned to Luke, "look down there and what do you see?" I asked

"I see a stain that needs to be erased from the galaxy" he said

"good now I will let you give the order to unleash our new weapon on the weak republic and their puny Jedi, Darth Krathan" I said

"unleash weapon omega" he said

End of chapter 2

Will the republic be destroyed and will Luke ever know what happened to his parents

*HSMSS= His Sith Majesty's Star Ship

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin's POV

I stood over a map of the core worlds with a clone commander, "all the outer core worlds have been conquered and the sith forces are going to converge on Coruscant at the same time to perform a final strike" the clone said

"then we will fight to the end" I said

"not if the senate has anything to do with it" he said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"the senate is deciding to surrender Coruscant in hopes of mercy" he told me

"they can't do that the sith would destroy the planet to eradicate any hope of the republic reforming" I said

"then you will have to take it to the senate" he said

"I will go and see chancellor Organa right now" I said

I jumped on a speeder and raced off to the supreme chancellor's office, "chancellor what is this I'm hearing about surrender" I said walking up to his desk

"I am no longer supreme chancellor due to the terms of the republics surrender, the republic will disband and the our fleet and soldiers will be handed over to the sith" he said

"no I will not let that happen" I said

"what can you do the treaty is signed, the sith have won" he said

"I will rally the clones myself" I said, "and they will follow"

"you still won't be able to stand up against the sith armada" he said leaving the office

"we will find away" I said

After my conversation I went to the clone barracks and told as many clones as I could of the disbanding of the republic and that they now had to work for the sith , all the clones agreed with me and news quickly spread to all clones and I now have control of all the republics former personnel and equipment I was now in a council meeting, "the council is concerned about the power you now hold" Windu said

"what do you mean master Windu?" I asked

"you control the entire republic fleet and its army" he said, "that kind of power can corrupt"

"ok if I don't give up the army after the sith are defeated then the order can kill me" I said

"we will keep you on that" Windu said

"on to other business, the sith have revealed a new weapon that is decimating our star destroyers" a council member said

"what's happening?" I asked

"this new weapon is able to take control of the star destroyers navigational systems and the sith cause the fleet to destroy itself they don't need to fire a laser" Windu said

"we need to pull every ship between here and the sith back , that way we can amass a power capable of fighting them" I said

"even if we pull every ship back we wouldn't be able to defeat the sith we could only hold them back for a few hours" Windu said

"that's all I need" I said

"what are you planning?" Windu asked

"me and a couple other Jedi take fighters and board Siphon's flagship we then proceed to eliminate the sith lord" I told him

"the Jedi don't believe in killing our prisoners" Windu said

"ok we capture him and he fights back so we are forced to kill him in defence" I said

"that could work" Windu said

"then I will assemble my strike team" I said getting up

Percy's POV

"we have destroyed the republic and soon we will destroy the Jedi" I said

"please master let me lead the sith landing party to the Jedi temple so I can be the first to slay a Jedi on their precious temple steps" Darth Krathan said

"no your fate lays here" I said

"why master I want to see the Jedi's eyes as I kill them all" he said

"the Jedi will sent a strike team to assassinate me and I will need your help" I said

"but you are so powerful who in that weak order could even come close to killing you" he said

"I was once part of that order but then I saw how evil they were when they killed your parents but a friend of mine in the order his command of the force was just as powerful as mine and the council told us that our future was clouded but that we would end up fighting to the death and that one of us would fall by a traitors hand" I told Krathan, "I believe he is leading the strike team"

"then I will kill him" Krathan said

"no I will have to kill he but when we meet this strike team you will be wearing this" I said and had my clones bring out a pure black robe with a red mask with a T shaped eye slit, I also had my sith empire insignia printed on his chest, an orange crystal in an orange circle emitting beams in all four directions

"what will you wear for this battle, the final battle our final victory" Krathan said

"I will wear this" I said and the clones brought out armour that looked like Zod's from man of steel but it was made completely out of gold and it had the crystal of rebirth in the chest

"you will look grand master as you kill the puny Jedi strike team and then when you claim Coruscant and the galaxy as your own" Krathan said

"yes I will, now captain how long till we get to Coruscant?" I asked

"5 days sir" the captain said, "should I ready weapon omega?"

"no I want this to be a fair fight" I said

"yes sir I shall get the fighters and cannons ready" he said

"one more thing" I said

"yes sir?" he asked

"leave the rear starboard docking bay undefended" I said

"but sir if we did that then the republic could get agents in to attack you" he said

"WHAT DID I SAY" I shouted

"to leave the rear starboard docking bay undefended, do we leave the shields up?" he asked

"no leave the shields down" I said

"can I ask why sir?" he asked

"if the master wanted you to know then he would have told you" Krathan said, "now get out of here and do as the master commands"

End of chapter 3

The republic has surrendered and the sith close in on Coruscant will the Jedi survive or will the sith rule forever? The answer is I'm not gonna tell you spoilers

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I sat on my throne on the bridge of the star sinker wearing my armour waiting for Anakin to come and face me, I had Luke at my side, "master when will those weak Jedi come to fail at killing you?" Luke asked

"soon but for now go and inspect the troops for landing, I need to talk to the other masters" I said sending him off

After the doors closed behind him I made holograms of Tom and Annabeth appear in front of me, "brother all is going well the republic doesn't stand a chance against us" tom said

"yes and soon my apprentice will kill Anakin and become a true sith lord" I said

"tell all sith strike teams and soldiers to leave the galactic senate intact I want Leia to kill Padme" Tom said

"excellent plan brother, soon we will rule the galaxy and then we can start towards our true goal" I said

"and what is that?" Tom asked

"why rule this galaxy when we have the power to rule the universe, we could rule all no one would stand in our way we would have an infinite empire" I said

"that sounds good" Annabeth said

"no we must get ready for battle" I said turning the holo projectors off

I got out of my throne as Luke walked back in, "when will I kill your would be assassins?" he asked

"soon my apprentice and then you will be a full sith lord and take an apprentice of your own" I said

"but I want to kill then now, feel their blood on my hands and…" he started but didn't finish because I force pushed him in to a wall

"YOU MAY BE CLOSE TO BECOMING A SITH LORD BUT DO NOT FORGET YOUR PLACE!" shouted at him

"yes master" he said when I dropped him

"now be ready we are almost there" I said sitting back on my throne

Anakin's POV

For my strike team I had managed to gather three other Jedi; Jahan, Kenta and a twi'lek male named Danset, we were about to leave when master Plo Koon came in, "what are you doing here I thought you had left with the younglings" I said

"I was going to but I go Obi Wan to take my place, I need to take Percy down with you" he said

"then come on" I said walking to the fighters

The five of us took off towards the republic fleet that had amassed around Coruscant when we finally met them the sith fleet had come out of hyperspace, I could sense Percy on the ship leading one of the three divisions.

Just as I was about to fly towards his ship R2 told me that Percy was calling me, I answered it and a holo projection of his head appeared in front of me, "what do you want?" I asked

"I just called to wish you good luck this battle will decide the fate of the galaxy" he said

"you can stop this it is not too late you can come back to the Jedi" I said

"and be restrained, NEVER, I WILL RULE EVERYTHING" he screamed

"then you are truly lost, I am so sorry for what I am going to do" I said

"do your worst" Percy said ending the call

"come on guys follow me to the flag ship" I said to the others

We managed to find an unshielded landing bay and got on to the ship easily with little to no resistance, "wait" I said as we were following a route R2 had plotted for us to get to the bridge

"what is it?" Kenta asked

"don't you think this is a bit too easy" I said

"and that is a problem because?" Jahan asked

"it means a trap" I said

"the best way to deal with a trap is to spring it" Plo Koon said quoting me

"fine let's go" I said leading on

It took us a few minutes but we finally got to the bridge's doors we pulled out our lightsabers and walked in when out of nowhere someone wearing a mandalorian mask jumped out and cut down Kenta then Percy's chair turned around and he threw a knife in to Jahan's heart killing him after that the mandalorian stabbed Danset and attacked me while Percy attacked Plo Koon.

This mandalorian was very well trained and I could just about keep up with him, "who are you?" I asked jumping out the way of a deadly slash

"I am lord siphon's apprentice he took me in as a baby and train me to avenge my parent by destroying the Jedi" he said continuing to attack me while I defended

He backed me up in to a corner and started to just smash my blade while I blocked every strike but after a while I slipped under his guards and punched him in the face knocking his mask off and throwing him to the floor and just as I was about to deliver the killing blow I saw his face, he looked just like me, "Luke" I said barely able to believe it

"how do you know my name?" he asked

"never mind that Krathan kill him now" Percy said kicking Plo Koon off him

"Luke I am your father" I said

"NO NO YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME BUT YOU FAILED AND ARE JUST HERE TO FINISH THE JOB BUT I WON'T LET YOU" Luke screamed

"search your feelings you know it to be true" I said

"NO NO NO IT CAN'T BE TRUE, YOU'RE LYING" he screamed picking up his lightsaber and furiously attacking me

"stop it Luke you know I'm not" I said pushing him off

"then master Siphon he lied to me, HE USED ME" Luke screamed the last part before he leaped at Percy furiously attacking him but Percy somehow managed to force him back, "I WILL KILL YOU"

Percy's POV

Luke had found out that I had lied so I had told Tom telepathically to get off his ship but leave leia, "I cannot win but I can inflict lasting damage" I said before I opened the com system, "ships under the command of Cyclone fire upon the raven"

"NO I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER" Luke screamed as the raven exploded

"why did you just destroy your own ship?" Anakin asked

"leia was on that ship and he just killed her" Luke explained

"also I set this ship to self-destruct and I'm out" I said before teleporting on to the empress' fist with Tom and Annabeth

End of chapter 4

Just review do it now

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
